Starfire's Mistake
by Neptopolis5
Summary: Starfire makes a big mistake with Raven. How will she go on?


Disclaimer: I don't own it

It was just Starfire and I. Oh, joy. All the boys were out at the arcade, or something along those lines. They were so retarded.

"Raven, would you like to watch some television?" She asked me.

"No." I replied in monotone.

"Wh-" She began to say.

"I'm reading. Go away."

"Okay, well if you change your mind…" She offered.

"I won't." Why wouldn't she just take the hint and beat it?

"I guess I'm gonna be all alone." I said to myself. Raven never wanted to hang out. She reminded me of a lesbian. She doesn't like girlie things. She only hangs out with guys. Why doesn't she like me?

I've always had a crush on her, ever since we talked the day after moving into the tower. Nobody knew. Blackfire was the only person I'd ever told about my gayness. This is why Robin doesn't have a chance with me. He likes me, I know, but I only think of him as a friend.

"Raven?" I knocked on her door again.

"What?" She sounded annoyed.

"May I come in…just for a minute?" I hoped she'd let me in.

"If it's necessary." She was irritated, I could tell.

I stepped in. "Why don't you ever want to hang out with me?" I asked sadly.

"I told you, I'm reading." She didn't look up.

"You're always reading, or meditating, or just being alone!" I shouted.

"Goodbye." Raven said.

"No, you are so anti social! Are you so pathetic that you must be alone all the time? You act like you never want attention, but by being quiet and being mysterious, you actually attract attention! You are so pathetic. Oh, yeah, you're soooo cool. You sit in your room all day and read. No wonder nobody wants to be your friend. You're a freak! You must have been a real dork in grade school." I finished. Raven looked up. There was a tear in her eye.

"Leave, please." Her voice shook. I felt bad, I never wanted her to cry. I was just sick of feeling hurt all the time because I knew it could never be.

"Raven, I…" I trailed off.

"Go!" She shouted her voice steadier now.

"Ok…" I left her room. The door shut behind me. What had I just done? I let my emotions take over.

Why did Starfire say all of that? Yeah, so I want to be alone-big deal! What got me the most was when she called me 'pathetic' and a 'dork'. People in school used to call me those names. It brought back bad memories. Starfire was my friend, I thought. But she had said "No wonder nobody wants to be your friend!" Maybe it was true. I had been considering leaving for a few months now, but not seriously. Now, though, perhaps I should just go. If I truly did have no friends, what was the point of staying? I'd have to talk to Robin about it. He might have some insight. Then, I would talk it over with Beast Boy, hear his opinion. I don't really care for Cyborg, so I'll just not talk to him.

I put my book down and turned on my iPod. Some music would calm me down.

Before I knew it, I heard a knock at my door. I turned off my iPod and shouted "Come in!"

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy walked in and sat next to me on my bed.

"Hey. Beast Boy we're friends, right?" I asked randomly.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded.

"Really? Are you just saying that?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. Why else would I come in here and plop on your bed right when I came home?" He gave a goofy smile.

"Just checking." I smiled. I knew he liked making me smile.

"I got to pee, so see ya!" He jumped up.

"Wait, should I leave?"

"Well, I'm not pissing in here, so no." He joked.

"I meant the Teen Titans." I said seriously.

"No!!!!" He whined.

"I was just thinking about it."

"You can't leave! I couldn't stand stupid old Cyborg without you!"

"Okay." I chuckled. "I think I might, though." I pondered.

"Don't, okay?" He looked at me genuinely.

"I'll think about it. You can go pee now." I said light heartedly.

"Alright." He left.

I had a lot to think about. Next, was Robin.

"Robin?" I called as I walked into his room.

"Hey, Raven." He was on his bed watching T.V. He looked pretty hot, but I tried to ignore that.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You didn't really give me a choice there!" He joked.

I sat down next to him. He smelled like ax deodorant. I liked it. "Haha. No, but I was just wondering…do you consider us to be friends?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" He sat up and looked at me curiously.

"I was just wondering. And also, do you think I should leave the Titans?"

"What?!" He shouted. "No!"

"Okay, okay!" I exclaimed. "But why not? I'm alone most of the time. I don't talk to anyone and I'm pathetic. I mean, I'm a huge dork!"

"You are not." He gave me a hug. My heart jumped. "You're just quiet."

"Oh…" I was at a loss for words.

"Please stay." Then, he suddenly kissed me on the lips. I didn't push away. I kissed him back.

I was walking to Raven's room to tell her my feelings. I finally worked up the courage, and I thought I could say it along with my apology. I needed to see if she felt the same.

As I was walking, I passed Robin's room. The door was half open. I saw Raven and Robin on his bed.

"Gasp!" I whispered. They were kissing! Oh no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening. Why? Was it because I yelled at Raven earlier? Was this my punishment?

"Robin…I…will…stay…" Raven said in between kissing. I saw him pull her head back.

"I figured." He looked at her and smiled. Raven pulled him back in for a kiss. I looked away. How I wished that I was Robin right then! Kissing the hot girl was my dream, and I guess dreams just don't come true.

I walked over to the window. I opened it. I took one last look at the tower, and then flew out the window. I sobbed and thought about how big of a mistake I had made. If I had never said those hurtful words, she'd be here, in my arms. Even as a friend, hugging her felt good. I'd hugged her before, and boy was it nice.

I flew out into the stars, never to see my lovely Raven again.


End file.
